A conventional LED direct emission display uses discrete red, green, and blue emitting LEDs arranged in an addressable array of composite pixels. Such displays have a fairly large pixel spacing due to the use of separate LED dies. Displays of this type typically have resolutions of up to 500 pixels per inch (composite white pixels/inch) and about a 25 um pitch from one colored pixel to the neighboring color pixel.
In another approach, red, green, and blue emitting LEDs are combined on a single die. However, with the conventional technology to form monolithic LED displays, the practical pixel size is a minimum of several microns and about 2× in pitch between pixels, for a minimum pitch in the range of 5-10 um. Such LED displays may be referred to as micro-displays since each pixel is several square microns in area. Given a conventional die size of 1 mm or less, such an LED display typically cannot provide a resolution or composite pixel count that can emulate a real world image viewed by the human eye.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved design to form a monolithic ultra-high resolution LED display that substantially matches the resolution of the human eye.